Isabella Marie the Mutant: Electra
by LuvrOfAll
Summary: bella is a mutant at the institute. she gets sent to forks to find out whats happening. what will happen when she's there? who will return? not a edward/bella. bella/pyro give it a chance? pleasee...? :


So I sort of got a little tiny bit of this from another story. Soo yeah here it is. Hope ya'll like it. Its based off the show but some parts of the movie might be in it. Bare with me!

**BellaPOV**

Name's Isabella Marie. I usually go by Bella or Electra. Electra because my mutant power is that I can surround anything with electricity and then I can blow it up. Its pretty cool but with my self control…. It gets out of hand. Yeah I said mutant power. I'm a mutant. And proud. Most of us aren't proud for what we are except me, Jean, Storm, and the Professor. Sometimes I think Logan doesn't mind and that he's happy he's a mutant or else he wouldn't be here.

So back to now. We're all in the training room, training of course, for another attack. I was teamed up with Evan, again. We had to dodge these things that spit out paint, and if you were hit you were out. So far Ray, Jubilee, Jamie, and Bobby. Me and Evan were running towards the finish line when I heard the sound of Scot's laser fly by my head.

"Watch it!" I yelled out. The laser hit the one of the paint machines shooter and spun so it was on the next one. I rose my hand and focused my energy on the blaster and blew it up. Metal spew everywhere. I dove under a rock and hid for awhile. Evan came a few seconds later. He kept firing thorns every now and then. After the dust was gone I started running for it. Evan right behind me. We were about to make it to the finish line when the simulator shut down and Professor said it was time to get ready for school. But said he needed to see me before I left. I sighed and went to my room changing into jeans and t-shirt. Pulled on my converse and walked to Professor's office.

"Come in Bella." I walked in to see Professor, Logan, and Strom all standing, or in Professor's case sitting, on the other side of the big desk.

"You called professor?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella please have a seat. This will take awhile." I nodded and took the chair across form them. "So Bella your probably wondering why you're here." I nodded. "Well I've been looking on Cerebro and I've seen some people. There not mutants but there not humans either. But Cerebro picked them up. And I need you to go and figure out what they are." he said.

"Why do I have to go? And not Logan or Storm." he nodded at my complaints.

"Because they need to be able to stay here and watch the students while I go out of town for awhile. But you may bring three people." he said. I growled and walked out.

"Oh and Bella you leave tomorrow morning!" he called after me. I growled again and blew up a vase. I walked outside and started walking to school since everyone had left while I was in with the Professor. I walked to school. Principle Kelly gave me detention. What ever. I walked to class to class not really caring. I was thinking about John. Or Pyro, as most people now him. When he was with the X-men he was my best friend and boyfriend. After Magneto convinced him that he shouldn't be with us we lost touch. I was sad for about two months. Bobby kept telling me to get over him and that he was never with us, a good guy. But I'd just kick him out of my room with the help of Kitty. After I blew up his suit he left me alone. But I had to pay for the new suit. I still wasn't over him. But who cares I have to leave and not come back for a year an a half. After school I got a ride from Scott and Jean.

When we got back to the mansion, Professor called me back to his office. I went to my room first threw my stuff in and blew up a pillow. Something has been making me mad its not just Professor its something more. When I got to his office he was the only one in here this time.

"Hello Bella." he said smiling.

"Professor." I said.

"So have you decided you were going to take?" he asked.

"Yeah. Bobby, Kitty, and Rouge." I said.

"Do you think it's best you bring Rouge?" he asked hesitnely.

"Yeah I do. Would I really bring Bobby and Kitty without her. Plus she's the one im closet with here." I said.

"Alright. Go tell them and then pack. Logan will be taking you tomorrow morning in the Black Bird." I nodded got up and went to Rogues room, since it was closest.

I knocked on her door.

"Come in!" she called.

"Hey Rogue. So Professor is sending me away to Washington to figure something out over there. But he said I could bring a few people. Would you wanna go?" I asked.

"Of course suga. Now when a're me leavin?"

"Tomorrow morning." I said she nodded and started packing. I walked to Bobby's room next. I just walked in.

"Whaaa….?" he said dazed. He must have been waling out when I walked in. I started giggling. He soon stopped spinning. "What happened?" he asked.

"Oh I was walking in when you were walking out. And you hit your head." I said still giggling.

"Thanks Bells. So what's up?" he asked. We started walking down the hall.

"Well Professor has me going to Washington to figure something out. And said I could bring some people. Wanna go?" I asked.

"Is Rogue going?" he asked. I nodded. "Then I'll go, when we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning go pack." he nodded and walked back to his room. I started walking to Kitty's room. She wasn't there. Ughh Kitty were are you this time? I asked myself.

I went out front and looked in the trees she wasn't there. I asked Jean is she saw her and she said no. so I went to the Black Bird and of course she was in here.

"Why is it so hard to find somewhere quite?" she asked then looked up. "Oh hey Bella!" she said closing her computer.

"Hey Kitty. So Professor has me going to Washington to figure something out. And said I could bring someone. Wanna go?" I asked.

"Yes! That would be so cool. When do we leave?" she said.

"Tomorrow morning." I said.

"What? And you ask me now? I have to go pack! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Never mind don't answer that I have to go!" she said running off the Black Bird and towards her room. Alrighty then. I went to pack myself.

~*~ next day

I was dreaming of Pyro again. When someone woke me up.

"Isabella if you don't wake up I'll force you up!" it was a gruff voice. Owner? Logan.

"What time is it?" I muttered in my pillow.

"Four a.m." he said.

"YOU HAVE ME UP AT FOUR A.M?" I asked sitting up.

"Yes we leave in an hour an a half. Everybody else is up. You're the only one still asleep." he said. Chuckling at the end a bit.

"Fine. But get out." I said.

"Okay, okay. But I'll be back in fifteen minutes to get your bags." he said. I got up unwillingly. I showered and then dressed. I blow dried my hair and put it up in a pony tail. I walked out of the bathroom just when Logan walked in.

"You ready kid?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said sighing. He grabbed my bags and started walking towards the front room. I walked out and looked at my room for awhile. Then closed the door and followed Logan.

When I got to the front room everyone was there. I smiled and walked over to them all. I gave them all a hug. Kurt, Evan, Storm, Jean, Scott, Ray, Jubilee, Jamie, and everyone else. Kitty, Bobby and Rogue did the same. We said our goodbyes and walked to the Black Bird. Logan was driving, Rogue and Bobby had and row to themselves in the back. Kitty sat on the other side in the middle and I sat across from her. After Logan took off we looked out the window an everyone was waving while we flew by.

Goodbye Bayville. Hello Forks, Washington and whatever you hold for us.

**Did you like it. It may be off a little. This is my first attempt at x-men/twilight. **


End file.
